bubblewitch3fandomcom-20200214-history
Stella's Home
Stella's Home is an element in Bubble Witch 3 Saga. Stella has her own world of the evil game. After an epic battle with Stella, Wilbur has destroyed Stella’s home while making his escape! The house is now a complete mess; the bench is broken, the path is cracked and the grass is overgrown. It’s up to you to restore it – with a little help from the fairies. What it does *Finish levels, earn stars, and complete quests in order to rebuild the greatest home Witch Country has ever seen! *To rebuild Stella’s home, you will need to get stars – by completing levels. The better you do in a level the more stars you will receive (up to a maximum of three stars per level). *For every 15 stars you receive, you will gain 1000 Star Dust, which you can use to purchase upgrades for Stella’s home. Upgrading your home *To access Stella’s home, click on the home icon. In this menu, you can buy and upgrade items around your house - if you have the required amount of Star Dust. * Once you have the right amount of Star Dust, click on the area you would like to upgrade. You will then be given three different style options, once you choose a style, you will then have to wait a certain amount of time until that item is created. Your home and magical rewards! *Buying new items for Stella’s home can also gain you awesome in-game prizes. You can track how many upgrades you need to buy to unlock a chest by looking at the progression bar at the top left-hand corner of the screen. *Once you max out the progression bar and get your prize chest, you will get access to more house upgrades and another chest. *Treating yourself to new items for Stella’s home can also gain you some magical in-game prizes. You will see a progression bar in the top left-hand corner of your game, this shows you how many upgrades you need to buy in order to unlock a chest. *Once the progression bar is full you will receive the rewards in the chest and the progression bar will return to 0 again. Other People’s Property *Fancy checking up on the neighbours? You can visit other player’s homes. While there, you can also collect extra Star Dust by capturing fairies! Quests *Quests are game objectives that you can complete for Star Dust. *Clicking on the Nero icon at the bottom of the screen will take you to the quests page. Here you will see what you need to do to complete the quest and gain your prize. Once you have achieved your objective, return to the quest page to claim your Star Dust! Gallery BWS3 Stella Home at Ep1.png|Stella's Home photo captured at Episode 1 Fairy Forest BWS3 Stella Home at Ep14.png|Stella's Home photo captured at Episode 14 Clumsy Cairns BWS3 Cinco de Magic! large.jpg|No, no, no, you all got that wrong. It's Cinco de Magic! BWS3 Fairy Coming Soon! (new).PNG|Coming Soon! BWS3 Fairy Coming Soon! (relax).PNG|Coming Soon: Relax! BWS3 Stella Home Place like.jpg|There's no place like Stella's home BWS3 Stella's House 171012-1.jpg BWS3 Stella's House 171012-2.jpg BWS3 Stella's House 171105.jpg BWS3 Stella Home at Winter 2018.jpg 2018-04-14 21 31 45-Bubble Witch 3 Saga.png|Stella's Tree House with many renovations. Category:Elements